


Chinese Whispers

by Evening_Bat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Bat/pseuds/Evening_Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today has been full of surprises.  And so is Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the fly for a _fantastic_ prompt over on the Daredevil Kinkmeme. The OP caved to ~~pressure~~ encouragement and wrote a fill shortly after posting the prompt. I felt that deserved a reward.
> 
> Title taken from the kids game we used to play with a chain of people and one very mangled message.

“And the day started off so well,” Foggy sighed, holding an icepack to his swollen eye.

It had. He’d woken up on time. His shower had both hot water _and_ decent water pressure. His favourite barista had been working the counter at the cafe, and she’d slipped him a few cookies to go with the coffees he’d bought for the office. Karen smiled like she meant it when he came in, and it was great to see her looking like she’d had a good night for a change. And Matt, well, it was _always_ good to see Matt. That he was wearing a tie Foggy had given him at graduation just made him an even nicer sight than usual. 

So yeah. It had been such a great day. Until that asshole down at the precinct got loose and started taking swings at anyone within range. Including _entirely innocent and uninvolved_ defense attorneys visiting the precinct on errands that had _nothing to do_ with cigars. Legal or otherwise. 

“Suck it up, counselor.” Brett snorted from beside him, but he kept a steady hand on Foggy’s elbow as he steered him out of the exam room and back into the waiting area. “You’ll live.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Foggy said, waving his free hand in lieu of rolling his eyes. (He’d already tried that a few times; it throbbed unpleasantly.) “All the sympathy dries up as soon as the immediate threat of litigation is off the table.”

Brett, on the other hand, was having no trouble rolling his eyes. Foggy was a bit jealous. “You are not going to sue the NYPD over a black eye.”

“I _could_ ,” Foggy argued, mostly to be a shit about it. And because it really had ruined an otherwise great day.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s get you-”

“Foggy!”

Foggy automatically looked around at the desperate call of his name. “Matt?”

“ _Foggy!_ ”

God, he sounded _awful_. Foggy shook Brett’s hand off and hurried forward. He walked into the waiting room just as Matt _burst_ through the ER doors, panting raggedly, hair and suit totally askew. His head swung from side to side, naked panic on his face.

“Matt?”

Matt froze at the sound of his name, going still and focused in a way that Foggy wasn’t used to seeing outside of the devil suit. His voice came out in a shaky whisper. “Foggy?”

Okay, now Foggy was starting to get worried. “Yeah, I’m here. What happened? Is everything all ri-”

But before Foggy had even registered that Matt was _moving_ , he was across the room and catching Foggy’s questions on his tongue.

(In what very little part of his brain that wasn’t entirely occupied with the feel of Matt’s hands cupping his jaw to angle his head up into the kiss, Foggy noted that Matt was an even better kisser than his many, many daydreams had led him to hope. All the fantasies in the world had _nothing_ on the reality of Matt Murdock’s mouth, hot and wet against his own.)

“Jesus, Matt,” Foggy rasped when Matt finally let him up to breathe, ignoring the chorus of whistling and catcalls from the packed waiting room. “Not that I’m _complaining_ , but what brought _that_ on?”

“They said you were hurt, attacked at the precinct,” Matt murmured, hands twitching restlessly across Foggy’s chest, running frantically up and down his arms, before lifting to brush barely-there caresses across his cheeks. He lingered briefly on the bruise under Foggy’s eye, with a touch so light that it didn’t even hurt.

“Oh man.” When Foggy dared a glance over at him, Brett smirked right back at him, but his expression softened a bit when he looked over at Matt, still hovering scant inches away from Foggy. “Sorry about that, Murdock. The message must have gotten mixed up at Dispatch.”

“Just a bit,” Matt agreed, and he was standing close enough that Foggy could feel the faint tremor running through his hands and echoed in his voice.

Imagining the message that must have brought his partner running was like a fist to the gut, and Foggy hastily slung an arm around Matt’s shoulders, drawing him in and sighing in relief when Matt’s arms immediately wrapped tight around him in return.

“Hey, it’s all good. I’m fine. Crossed wires at Dispatch notwithstanding. They just dragged me down here to make sure we didn’t have a case for a civil suit. I’m _fine_.”

Matt nodded into his shoulder, drawing a deep, shaky breath. “Yeah. I just - give me a second, okay?”

“Sure thing, buddy. You take all the time you need.” Foggy slid one hand up and down Matt’s back as he looked over at Brett, whose grin had gone downright smug.

“Day looking up again, Nelson?”

“I’ve had worse,” Foggy conceded. And after he got Matt home and _finally_ sat him down for a long overdue conversation? Well, tonight was looking _amazing_.


End file.
